


Haughty Heart

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Hotgomery - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Billie Dean has accommodated Nora's decision to be a pillow princess. Nora thinks it's time to step up to the plate.





	Haughty Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaveAGoodeDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/gifts).



> For a prompt requesting Hotgomery smut where Nora performs on Billie Dean.

“Yes, Mitchell, I understand, but—” Billie Dean skipped up the steps across the dilapidated stones on the lawn of the murder house. The setting sun cast her shadow long behind her. Her manager kept yapping at her without a break. She licked her lips and held the phone away from her ear. He wouldn’t notice if she walked away from the conversation completely, at least not for a long time. Heavily laden with bags, she popped open the door to the house and climbed up the porch into the dusty parlor. 

The home was silent except for the way it rocked on its foundations, creaking and moaning with the cool evening wind sweeping against it and forcing it to betray its age. None of the spirits greeted her. She didn’t expect them to.  _ I’m late again. Nora’s not going to be happy with me.  _ “Mitchell—hey, shut up for a second!” He obeyed. She cleared her throat. “I need to go. I just got home, and I have things to do. I’m off this weekend. Talk to me on Monday.” He started to blabber at her, but she pressed the red button and tucked her phone back into her purse. “Nora!” she called. “I brought take-out!” 

To her surprise, the enticement didn’t draw Nora out, either. Billie Dean marched up the stairs. They cracked underneath her. “Nora?” She rounded the corner into the master bedroom, and a flash of white skin greeted her. Nora grabbed a handful of her shirt. She dropped all of her bags. “Whoa— _ Whoa. _ ” Nora was naked completely, barring the silky pair of underwear between her legs. “What are you—Why are you—Nora?” 

A blast of spiritual energy slammed the bedroom door shut. Nora’s pink lips formed a tiny pout. “Are you shocked?” Billie Dean nodded mutely as she gaped back at the ghost, whose cold hand pinned her against the wall right on her chest. “Good. I must keep you on your toes.” She poked the tip of Billie Dean’s nose in a quick jab, making her flinch in response. “There’s a good girl.” Heart in her throat, Billie Dean’s pupils dilated.  _ Wow.  _ Nora strutted in front of her, lifting her head up and gazing down her nose at her. “I think it’s time we redistribute things here.” Billie Dean swept her gaze over the beautiful naked woman in front of her, but Nora caught the look and snapped, “Excuse me! My eyes are up here!” 

Billie Dean shook herself from it. The lofty tone of Nora’s voice put things back into perspective. “Yes—Yes, of course. I’m sorry. What’s brought this on?” She swallowed hard and forced herself to hold Nora’s eyes, but her hands strained for Nora’s waist, eager to touch her cold skin, and she found her hands batted away. 

“I was thinking,” Nora said in her crisp, accented voice, “that it’s time for me to appreciate you.” She dragged the words out, like they were hard for her to say. Billie Dean imagined they were. She had hardly met someone as haughty as Nora. “I’m ashamed of myself that I haven’t done it before now.” Her blue eyes had a dark hue to them as she lifted them up to Billie Dean’s, serious in their tone. “So I decided to spend the day practicing… imagining… and preparing myself for you.” Her fingertips trailed down Billie Dean’s neck to her collar bones and sprang the first few buttons of her blouse free. 

“Oh.” The single syllable was all Billie Dean could produce. “I—I see…” She licked her lips. “Do you want dinner first?” She could barely croak the words. 

Nora undid her fourth button. Her whole bra was exposed. “Oh, kitten,” Nora purred, “didn’t I explain? You  _ are _ dinner.” She flicked the last button free, letting the blouse hang open with the simple bra underneath the last thing protecting Billie Dean’s body from sight. “Is that disagreeable to you?” 

The heat in the crotch of her slacks verified that she had no disagreement to offer. “No.” She breathed out the word almost through her nose. “Not at all.” Nora grabbed her by the front of the blouse and dragged her to the bed. She shivered as Nora peeled the blouse off of her and dropped it on the floor. 

Her bra unsnapped in the front. Nora pushed her onto her back into the pillows. “Your undergarments are so easy…” Nora discarded the bra, as well, somewhere across the room. “My word, you’re so beautiful.” She straddled Billie Dean’s thigh. Even through Nora’s panties and her slacks, she could feel the heat aching from her core.  _ I want to take her _ . Nora smiled down at her. Leaning forward, she kissed Billie Dean on the mouth, a chaste thing. Billie Dean strained for more, but Nora kept a hand to her chest. “Ah-ah. You’re mine.” Nora was a proprietary creature, Billie Dean had learned. “And this is my time. So you just sit tight.” She leaned forward, her eyes boring into Billie Dean’s, their noses almost touching. Billie Dean puckered her lips in the hopes of receiving another kiss, but she fell short. “I can smell how much you want me.” 

The hand on the flat of her chest slid downward and fondled one of her breasts, and then it slid across to the other, squeezing and massaging the flesh without brushing the nipple. Nora’s hips undulated on top of Billie Dean’s thigh, grinding her hot vulva there. Billie Dean fumbled down between her legs and unbuckled her pants. “I—I want to feel you.” Nora lifted herself up and discarded the pants and the underwear, too, leaving behind only the sparse dark hair on her upper thighs and the carefully groomed bush of pubic hair between her legs. Nora settled herself back onto her thigh. The thin silk panties barred little from Billie Dean’s sensitive leg, and she cleared her throat at the hot, wet sensation of Nora’s moist vulva landing on her. “God, Nora…” She had never felt Nora so wet before. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since you left this morning.” Nora slid down her body, lifting her hands from her breasts and replacing them with her mouth. _Oh, dear god_. Billie Dean arched her back in anticipated as Nora wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples. “Mm…” She hummed it into Billie Dean’s breast as she worked her mouth around the erect nipple. The small, pale brown areolas, just the size of a dollar coin, raised bumps at the stimulus. The tip of Nora’s tongue flicked over the nipple before grinding on it and repeating. 

As she drew back, she pinched the nipple between her teeth and nipped it. “Oh!” Billie Dean’s clitoris pulsed with a sudden ache. The pleasant pain sensations trickled down her spine straight between her legs. “Nora…” 

The cool hands of the ghost slid down her body as she repeated her ministrations on Billie Dean’s other breast. As she retreated, she bit the underside of Billie Dean’s breast, and she sucked on the soft flesh there  _ hard _ , grinding it between her teeth until her lover squirmed to escape the mingled arousal and discomfort. Releasing, she panted for breath across Billie Dean’s chest, like she needed the air to survive. “I like to give you love-bruises.” Billie Dean didn’t allow Nora to leave hickeys on her neck—her job on television was too important—but Nora circled the teeth marks on Billie Dean’s breast with her index finger. “It reminds me you still have blood.” 

Her hands rested on Billie Dean’s hips, and Billie Dean resisted the urge to take one of them and shove it between her legs. Instead, she lifted her pelvis a little more, nudging Nora to remind her of the task at hand. “Oh, an impatient little kitten, aren’t you? You haven’t waited half as long as I have.” 

Maybe it made her whiny, but Billie Dean tossed her head back. “Nora, please!” 

“If you insist.” 

Nora pushed herself between Billie Dean’s legs, kissing across the soft curves of her stomach and landing right in her pubic hair. But, for the first time, she hesitated.  _ She can’t have changed her mind now! _ Billie Dean bit the tip of her tongue. If Nora had changed her mind, she couldn’t argue the point—but god, she felt sexually frustrated just at the thought. Her clitoris twitched as Nora’s cool breath blew across her wet vulva. “You smell delicious,” uttered Nora in a bare whisper. Billie Dean bit back the moan she almost gave in response, tossing her head back on the pillows. Her long, caramel-colored hair spilled out behind her. 

Pushing her legs apart, Nora hiked one up on her own shoulder and bowed her face forward to bury it between her thighs. With one hand, she held one thigh in place, and with the other, she spread Billie Dean’s nether lips apart. She licked up one inner labia. Her tongue slipped away right as it touched the crus of Billie Dean’s clitoris. Then she slicked it down the other, dodging the sensitive, twitching muscle again. “Ugh, Nora—” Billie Dean ground in her hips in the air. “Please!” 

Smirking into her vulva, Nora brushed the tip of the clitoris with her nose, but she didn’t give any traction with it on her nose. “Mm…” With one long scoop of her tongue, she brought up all of the arousal draining from Billie Dean’s body and, at long last, brushed the flat of her tongue against Billie Dean’s throbbing clitoris. 

“Oh,  _ god,  _ Nora!” All of the muscles inside of her thighs tightened. The intense stimulus of a tongue against her most sensitive nerve endings elicited the loud cry from her where she had intended to restrain it, but she didn’t care if anyone heard her. She couldn’t help it. “I’m—oh, god,  _ fuck _ …” She kept grinding her hips against Nora’s tongue. “More!” she gasped. 

The encouragement made Nora slip her middle finger into Billie Dean, which she did with practice and ease; after all, she had fingered her lover before. The cunnilingus was uncharted territory.  _ She’s good at it.  _ “Don’t stop!” She gasped for deep, grounding breaths as Nora curled her finger inside of her body and massaged that tender place inside of her. “Jesus H. Christ!” 

Another finger pushed into her body. Her vagina accommodated it with ease from the lubrication flowing from her. Nora’s tongue flicked faster and harder, right on the bulb of the clitoris. “Nora—I can’t—I’m right—I’m gonna—”

Nora had every intention of sending her over the edge, and she did. Stardust exploded behind her eyes and from inside her body as fireworks of ecstasy laced through her vulva and down her quivering thigh muscles and up her back. She curled her toes and groaned with pure pleasure, hands fisting in the covers. Her vagina pulsed around Nora’s fingertips once, twice, thrice, and once the sixth contraction slowed and eased, Billie Dean began to relax on the mattress. “Holy shit.” 

“You become quite vulgar when you’re aroused.” Nora propped herself up on her elbows. “I like it.” Billie Dean fumbled to reach for Nora’s waist, drawing her closer. Nora flashed a smile down at her, not the same coy smirk as before. She revealed a rare moment of vulnerability through her soft blue eyes. “Was it… up to par?”

“So far beyond par.” 

Billie Dean began to dip her down for a kiss, but Nora held her back. “Not now! I’ve just had my face in places you should  _ not  _ want to kiss!” 

A chuckle rose from her, and she shook her head. “You’re silly.” Nora arched an eyebrow, challenging her to repeat her words. Billie Dean slipped her index fingers into the hem of Nora’s silk panties. She winked up at her. “Alright. I won’t kiss you… but it is your turn.” 


End file.
